Yu yu Hakusho Català
by horsefan95
Summary: Història en tercera persona que narra les aventures d'en Kurama i els seus amics, i una noia misteriosa.
1. Sinopsis

_"Quan descubrim y aceptem que no som res, totes les nostres pors perden importancia, e inclús la mort ens sembla alguna cosa normal i natural…"_

_El meu nom es Suichi Minamino. Tinc 17 anys. La veritat es que no soc humà. Soc una guineu del mon espiritual, i el meu nom real es Kurama. Un caçador em va disparar i em vaig veure obligat a deixarme caure per la Terra dels humans, on vaig reneixer del ventre d'una dona humana. Aquesta persona, es molt important per a mí. Em va fer de mare fins que vaig ser gran. Ella, es va posar malalta, y no vaig tenir altre remei que robar els cuatre instruments infernals juntament amb en Gooki y el Hiei. Quan estava a punt de donar la meva vida a canvi de que la meva mare vivís, en Yusuke Urameshi es va interposar. La meva mare es va salvar, i cap dels dos va haver de morir. Pero això no s'acababa aquí. Només tenía 15 anys quan em vaig inscriure al torneig. Ho vaig pasar força malament, pero al final, tant en Kuwabara, en Hiei, en Yusuke, en Koenma y les noies van sortir bé de l'ultim combat de l'Urameshi contra en Toguro. Bé.Ja al final dels meus 16 anys, vam tornar a competir en un altre torneig, menys sanguini. Però vam perdre tots._

_De totes formes, ja no vaig tornar a ser jo mateix. Em sentía ven perdut. No sabía si era en Suichi, o en Kurama. Estava confós, tan confós com quan en semblà que matava al nen del territori dels videojocs. Com quan vaig trovar una persona, que era com jo._

_Digueu-me que us ha semblat._


	2. Capítol 1

_CAPITOL 1_

_**"El silenci és un amic que mai et traïcionarà"**_

_¡Blonc!_

_Kaiya va recollir els llibres que li havien caigut al terra de l'habitació i els va posar a la motxilla. Avui començava el seu últim any de batxillerat. I en un altre escola, a més. Va pujar la persiana de l'habitació i aclucà els ulls per la forta claror del dia. Hi aniria d'hora, així podria reconèixer el lloc. Baixà les escales de dos en dos i mirà entristida la soledat de la casa. Vivia tota sola en un pis de dues plantes, tant allunyada de la civilització com l'hi era possible. No s'havia d'entretenir massa si volia arribar la primera. _

_Quan va sortir al carrer, li va caure un floc de neu al nas. Estava nevant, y ella no havia portat paraigües... ni en tenia, però va agafar una jaqueta i se la va posar a sobre. Es va posar a corre tot lo ràpid que podia. _

_En Kurama s'estava dret, com sempre. Apartat de la porta de l'escola, en un lloc reservat on llegia una novel·la que agafava amb una sola mà mentre que amb l'altre agafava el paraigües. Aviat arribarien en Yusuke i el Kuwabara, fent escàndol, com sempre. Cada dia el mateix i el mateix... Un soroll al seu costat el va fe sortir dels seus pensaments i va sentir una presencia amb un aura molt forta. Aixecà el cap i veié una noia no gaire alta, amb l'uniforme d'institut i uns cabells rossos inhumans en una persona japonesa. Com ell. La noia es va girar cap a ell, però no el va veure. Estava molt amagat. Però va veure-l'hi els ulls. Un era verd i l'altre blau._

_La Kaiya va mirar cap amunt, on hi havia la terrassa de l'escola i es va ajupir. ¿No pensarà que podrà saltar fins allà una humana, no?, pensà en Kurama. Però va aguantar l'alè y va fer un bot de sorpresa quan la noia, en un remolí de vent, va canviar d'aspecte tornant els seus cabells rossos en blancs com la neu que la envoltava. Les orelles, també blanques van moure's, escoltant. Va saltar cap amunt, per sobre la reixa i en Kurama la va perdre de vista. Tancà el llibre d'un cop i arrencà a córrer cap a dalt. _

_Ella va asseure's al terra fred, i va tenir una esgarrifança. Era molt divertit, que hi hagués tanta neu allà dalt i s'hi va entretenir una estona. En Kurama va arribar fins al cap damunt de l'escala i va mirar per les escletxes de la porta a la noia. _

_Ho va trobar força interessant, que sigues una guineu espiritual com ell, fascinant. Però no podia ser. Les guineus eren al món espiritual. No a la Terra. Si tan sols fos mig guineu... potser aquella noia ho era. L'hi havia de preguntar. L'havia de conèixer. Va obrir la porta de la terrassa amb un grinyol i va aixecar el cap. Però va quedar glaçat. La noia havia desaparegut_


End file.
